tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Alaric Saltzman
Alaric J.Jego pełne imię było napisane na jego nagrobku Saltzman, znany również jako Rick był nauczycielem historii w Mystic Falls High School, a także łowcą wampirów. Początkowo przybywa on do Mystic Falls z zamiarem znalezienia wampira, który zabił jego żonę, jednak po tym, gdy się dowiaduje, że Isobel chciała zostać wampirem i dobrowolnie została przemieniona, zostawił go w spokoju. Dowiedział się on również, że jego żona ma córkę Elenę Gilbert, która jest jego uczennicą, a na dodatek jej ciotką jest jego dziewczyna, Jenna. Po tragicznej śmierci Jenny, próbuje wpasować się w rolę ojca dla Eleny i Jeremy'ego. Jak na ironię, Ric formalnie był ojczymem Eleny ze względu na jego małżeństwo z Isobel Flemming. Pod koniec swojego życia, został przemieniony przez Esther w wampira, a raczej wampirzego łowcę. Kiedy Elena utopiła się, Alaric umarł ponieważ był z nią połączony i jego życie zależało od niej. Jako łowca wampirów, zaprojektował kilka broni do walki z wampirami. Wczesne lata życia 222px|thumb|Alaric i Isobel.|left Alaric ma germańskie korzenie, jego przodkowie przybyli do Ameryki w 1755 roku i osiedlili się w Teksasie. Młody Saltzman dorastał jednak w Bostonie. W rozmowach z Jenną mówi, że w czasach szkolnych nosił okulary i miał problemy ze skórą. Później zaczął studiować na Uniwersytecie Duke w Durham, gdzie poznał swoją przyszłą żonę, Isobel. W odcinku 1912, Meredith, by pokazać Elenie, że nic nie wie o Alaricu, mówi jej, że był czterokrotnie aresztowany za pobicie zanim skończył 21 lat, a jego żona składała dwukrotnie na niego doniesienie, co oznacza, że między nim a Isobel różnie bywało. Saltzman dostał od Isobel pierścień, którego miał nigdy nie ściągać, i który miał zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo przed śmiercią z przyczyn nadnaturalnych. Pewnego dnia Alaric wraca do domu później niż zwykle i jest świadkiem pożywiania się wampira na jego żonie. Jej ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono, dlatego Alaric zakłada, że została zabita. Pragnie zemsty, dlatego dowiaduje się wszystkiego o wampirach i zostaje łowcą. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= thumb|175px|Alaric Saltzman nauczyciel historiiAlarci Saltzman przybywa do Mystic Falls obejmując pozycje nauczyciela historii. Odnajduje teczkę Williama Tannera, po którego śmierci zajmuje miejsce w szkole. Teczka zatytułowana "Idiota", dotyczyła Jeremiego Gilberta. Nowy nauczyciel daje Gilbertowi czyste konto i pomaga mu w uzyskaniu lepszych stopni, dając mu za zadanie napisanie referatu na temat wydarzeń historycznych mających miejsce w Mystic Falls. Jenna Sommers zainteresowała się nowym nauczycielem jej siostrzeńca. Nie przeszkadzało jej, że Saltzman mówił o swojej byłej żonie, uważała że musi po prostu wydobyć z siebie to co go boli. Podczas jednego ze spotkań z Jenną, kobieta mówi mu że Elena szuka informacji na temat swojej matki, która ma na imię Isobel. Alaric nie wierzy że może to być jego żona, twierdzi że nie miała dzieci. Jednak kiedy Jenna pokazuje mu zdjęcie matki Eleny, Saltzman jest w szoku. Po pewnym czasie spotykając Jeremiego, mówi mu że jeśli Elena ma jakieś pytania dotyczące Isobel, może się z nimi zwrócić do niego. Podczas "nocy kawalerów" Alaric rozpoznaje wampira który zabił jego żonę. Po imprezie zjawia się u Damona, zanim próbuje przebić go kołkiem, wampir mówi że życie Isobel z nim chyba jej nie wystarczało bo przed śmiercią błagała go aby ją przemienił. Stefan zjawiając się w pensjonacie Salvatorów jest w szoku, że Damon zabił nauczyciela historii. Większym szokiem okazuje się jednak ożywienie Saltzmana. Alaric mówi że to zasługa pierścienia. Po poznaniu prawdy o żonie jego relacje z Damonem stają się nieco mniej negatywne. thumb|left|Damon i Alaric w barze po zabiciu wampirów z grobowca.Saltzman pomaga Damonowi w uratowaniu Stefana, który zostaje porwany przez grupę wampirów z grobowca. Jego zadaniem było wejście do środka i wyciągnięcie z domu pani Gibbons, jest w szoku kiedy Damon ją zabija. Razem z Damonem zabija wampiry i ratuje Stefana. Pearl zjawia się po całym zajściu ale Damon mówi jej, że to jej ludzie pierwsi przelali krew, on tylko ratował brata. Isobel zjawia się w Mystic Falls i odwiedza byłego męża, mówiąc mu aby przekazał Elenie Gilbert wiadomość. Matka Eleny chce spotkać się z córką. Alaric nie cieszy się ze spotkania z żoną, odmawia jej i wychodzi z baru. Isobel wychodzi za nim i grozi, że jeśli tan nie przekaże Elenie wiadomości to będzie zabijać jego uczniów aż to zrobi. Alaric przekazuje Elenie wiadomość, informuje także Stefana i Damona. Isobel składa mu kolejną wizytę, kiedy opuszcza Mystic Falls. Saltzman ściąga pierścień i wyrzuca werbenę każąc żonie zabić go lub zahipnotyzować, ponieważ nie wierzy, że Isobel stała się tym kim jest. Była żona pokazuje, że nadal jej na nim zależy i że żałuje przemiany w wampira, po czym oddaje mu pierścień i wymazuje wspomnienia. |-|Sezon 2= thumb|Poszukiwania informacji na temat wilkołaków. Alaric razem z Eleną i Damonem szukają informacji o tym czym mogą być Lockwoodowie w notatkach i pracach stworzonych przez Isobel, znajdujących się w uniwersytecie Duke. Saltzman informuje Jenne, że Elena wybiera się z nim na "wycieczkę" do miejsca gdzie studiowała jej matka. Jenna cieszy się że Alaric spędza czas z Eleną, opowiadając jej o Isobel. Podczas ich rozmowy, mężczyzna przeprasza ją za to, że rzadko się widują i mało czasu spędzają razem ale Jenna mówi mu aby się tym nie przejmował. Alaric, Damon i Elena, poznają Vanesse Monroe, która oprowadza ich po pracowni Isobel. Po prubie zastrzelenia Eleny z kuszy, Alaric wypytuję Vanesse z kąd wie o wampirach. Kobieta przyznaje, że czytała prace Isobel w których było napisane, że Katherine i Damon zostali zabici w 1864. thumb|left|Barbecue. Kiedy odkrywają klątwę rodziny Lockwoodów, Damon nakłania Alarica aby ten przekonał Jenne do urządzenia Barbecue, na które zaprosi Masona. Wampir chce dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat wilkołaków. W odcinku Plan B Saltzman idzie do pensjonatu Salvatorów aby pokazać, Damonowi informacje które zebrał na temat Azteckiej klątwy. Jest zdziwiony obecnością Jeremiego w domu wampirów. W trójkę dowiadują się że kamień księżycowy może złamać klątwę która sprawia, że wilkołaki są zmuszone do przemiany podczas pełni księżyca. W przypadku złamania klątwy mogłyby przemieniać się w dowolnej chwili, co oznaczałoby zagładę wampirzej rasy. Wieczorem tego samego dnia, Alaric zostaje w domu Gilbertów na kolacji. Kiedy telefon Eleny dzwoni, okazuje się że to Katherine, która zmusiła Jenne żeby ta się dźgnęła. Po tym incydencie Damon i Stefan decydują się zabić Katherine. Pomaga im Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline i oczywiście Alaric. Saltzman daje łowcom narzędzia do zabijania wampirów i pokazuje im jak ich używać. Jego rola w zabiciu Katherine polega na opiece nad Jenną i Eleną, co niestety nie udaje mu się, ponieważ Elena ucieka z domu i pojawia się na balu maskowym. Alaric zaczyna spędzać coraz więcej czasu w domu Gilbertów. W środku nocy Elena spotyka półnagiego Alarica i Jenne. Stosunki Saltzmana z rodziną Gilbertów zacieśniają się co nie przeszkadza Elenie ani Jeremiemu. W odcinku By the Light of the Moon Alaric dzwoni do Damona informując wampira, że do Mystic Falls, przybyła przyjaciółka Masona, Jules która za wszelką cene chce znaleźć wilkołaka. Chwile później Damon spotyka się z Alarickiem w barze, razem omawiają sprawę kobiety która przybyła do miasta. Zastanawia ich czy Jules jest wilkołakiem a jeśli jest to jak to sprawdzić. Alaric współpracuje z wampirem, dodaje Tojad do drinka kobiety, kiedy Damon odwraca jej uwagę. Jednak Jules wyczuwa Tojad, po czym obiera sobie za cel Damona. Kiedy Stefan szuka sposobu na skontaktowanie się z Isobel zwraca się z tym do Alarica, w konsekwencji Isobel wysyła do miasta Johna, który staje się dla Saltzmana wielkim problemem w jego relacjach z Jenną. W odcinku Crying Wolf Damon mówi Alaricowi jak planuje zabić Elijaha. Później podczas obiadu na który został zaproszony pierwotny i Jenna, Alaric ratuje Damona, który chciał użyć sztyletu. Saltzman tłumaczy mu że jeśli zasztyletuje pierwotnego to sam zginie. Podczas rozmowy Elijaha z Andie, Alaric przebija pierwotnego sztyletem, po czym kładzie sztylet na stół mówiąc, Damonowi żeby ukrył ciało zanim wróci Jenna. Jenna zrywa z Saltzmanem. Tajemnice Rica, stają się powodem zniszczenie ich relacji. Alaric mówi Elenie, że będąc z jej ciotką nie może jej okłamywać. Elena przyznaje, że tajemnice które skrywają przed Jenną są dla niej zagrożeniem dlatego przynajmniej do zakończenia sprawy z Klausem, muszą trzymać ją z dala od wszystkich problemów. Tego samego dnia Alaric spotyka Jenne w barze, mówi jej że cierpi widząc ja nieszczęśliwą. Kobieta twierdzi, że jest w stanie sprostać każdej tajemnicy, którą skrywa Ric. Saltzman odprowadza ją do domu, podczas ich pożegnania, mówi że Isobel nie żyje i że kocha Jenne. Kiedy Isobel wraca do Mystic Falls składa wizytę mężowi, wyjawia mu że został zauroczony aby ruszył dalej ze swoim życiem. Następnie Alaric zostaje porwany przez Maddox'a, i użyty jako zastępcze ciało Klausa. thumb|left|Klaus po przejęciu ciała Alarica. Przez kilka następnych dni Alaric jest wykorzystywany jako zastępcze ciało Klausa. Pierwotny zbiera informację na temat przyjaciół Eleny, dowiaduje się że Bonnie jest "super" czarownicą, dlatego za wszelką cene chce się jej pozbyć. Wyznaje Jennie prawdę o wampirach i zbiera potrzebne mu rzeczy do złamania klątwy ciążącej na hybrydzie. W odcinku The Last Day zostaje uwolniony aby przekazać wiadomość pozostałym. Zjawiając się u Salvatorów przekazuje wiadomość Klausa, że ofiara zostanie złożona dzisiejszej nocy. Alaric mówi że nie pamięta niczego z ostatnich paru dni. Po walce Stefana i Damona, Alaric i Jenna wchodzą do pokoju, Alaric prosi Jennę aby przyniosła Stefanowi worek z krwią. Po tej sytuacji Saltzman przeprasza Jennę, że nie powiedział jej wcześniej o wampirach, jest przekonany że poradziłaby sobie z tym wszystkim. Kobieta przyznaje, że nie jest pewna czy sobie poradzi. Alaric pomaga Damonowi w odnalezieniu miejsca uwięzionego wampira i wilkołaka. Plan wampira kończy się niepowodzeniem, w dodatku zostaje ugryziony przez zmieniającego się Tylera Lockwooda. W odcinku The Sun Also Rises Alaric, Stefan i Elijah, przybywają do miejsca w którym ukrywa się Bonnie i informują ją o całym planie. Później Alaric informuje Damona, że Stefan chce zostać wymieniony za Jenne, jako ofiara potrzebna do rytuału. Damon jest wściekły thumb|Pogrzeb Jenny i Johna., Alaric zauważa że z jego przyjacielem coś się dzieje ale Damon zapewnia go, że wszystko jest w porządku. Kiedy wszyscy mają jakieś zadanie w powstrzymaniu Klausa i udają się do miejsca rytuału, Ric zostaje zatrzymany przez Bonnie, która tworzy barierę uniemożliwiającą Alaricowi opuszczenie budynku. Po powrocie Damon mówi przyjacielowi, że Jenna nie żyje. W odcinku As I Lay Dying widzimy Alarica zapijającego smutki w barze. Kiedy dowiaduje się że Damon został ugryziony przez wilkołaka i uwięziony w piwnicy Salvatorów, dotrzymuje mu towarzystwa. Jest prowokowany przez wampira ale nie ustępuje i nie chce zabić przyjaciela. Po ucieczce Damona pomaga w poszukiwaniach. Kiedy Jeremy zostaje zastrzelony, pomaga Bonnie go przenieść. Później przenosi się do domu Gilbertów aby czuwać nad Eleną i Jeremym. |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= Alaric pojawia się na cmentarzu, kiedy to Damon żali się i mówi do jego nagrobka, że za nim tęskni. Alaric odpowiada mu, lecz Damon nie może zobaczyć ani usłyszeć go, ponieważ jest duchem. To pokazuje, że Alaric nie tylko obserwował życie Eleny i Jeremy'ego, ale również Damona. thumb|185px|Alaric jako duch. Alaric był wielokrotnie wspominany w odcinku We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes. Po raz pierwszy, kiedy Matt chciał zająć miejsce Alarica, jednak Damon powiedział, że to miejsce jest zajęte. W odcinku Stand By Me, Elena mówi o tym, że nie może już dłużej mieszkać w rodzinnym domu, ponieważ wszystko przypomina jej ludzi, których kochała i którzy już nie żyją. Mówi również do Damona, że gdyby była jakaś możliwość, to na pewno chciałby, by jego kumpel od picia powrócił. W Bring It On, Elena ponownie wspomina Alarica, kiedy to walczy z Caroline. Pomimo że Caroline jest silniejsza i starsza, mówi jej, że nie ma żadnego doświadczenia, a ona ma, ponieważ Alaric ją trenował. W Pictures of You, Elena mówi, że nie chciałaby, by Jeremy oraz Alaric powrócili, ponieważ chcieliby by ona włączyła swoje człowieczeństwo. W The Walking Dead, kiedy Bonnie przy użyciu czaru zdejmuje zasłonę, która odgradzała świat żywych od świata duchów, Alaric pojawia się w Mystic Falls i ukazuje się Damonowi. Pomaga mu wyciągnąć kołek, który wbiła w niego Elena, a potem udowadnia mu, że jest sobą, a nie Silasem. Wyjaśnia mu również dlaczego nie wszystkie duchy nie wróciły. |-|Sezon 5= |-|Sezon 6= Wygląd zewnętrzny Alaric Saltzman był wysokim, szczupłym mężczyzną o jasnych włosach. Miał wysokie czoło i niebieskie oczy, jego twarz pokrywał kilkudniowy zarost. Był inteligentnym i wykształconym człowiekiem. Cenił sobie wygodę, dlatego często mogliśmy go zobaczyć w jeansach i koszuli. Osobowość Z retrospekcji dowiadujemy się że Ric, był dobrym i troskliwym mężem. Doceniał Isobel i martwił się o jej niezdrową obsesję na temat wampirów i innych stworzeń nocy. Po śmierci żony postanawia się zemścić i zostaje łowcą wampirów. Dowiaduje się istotnych rzeczy na temat wampirów z notatek żony. Jest bardzo konsekwentny w swoich działaniach. Próbuje zabić Damona, w efekcie sam zostaje zabity. Ale dzięki pierścieniowi Gilbertów, który dostaje od Isobel, nie umiera. Alaric jest oddanym przyjacielem Damona. Jest troskliwy, pomocny, czuje się odpowiedzialny za los Eleny i Jeremy'ego. Po śmierci Jenny nie radzi sobie z obowiązkami opiekuna. Często pije, jak sam twierdzi nie jest żadnym wzorem do naśladowania i nie panuje nad swoim zachowaniem. Jednak rodzina Gilbertów traktuje go jak członka rodziny, co podtrzymuje go na duchu i nadaje sens jego życiu. Po przemianie w wampira Alaric wyłącza swoje człowieczeństwo. Nie jest to jednak przez niego kontrolowane, jest to częścią zaklęcia Esther. Ric staje się bezduszny, posiada tylko jeden cel, którym jest zabicie pierwotnych. Odrzuca przyjaźń Damona i więzi łączące go z rodziną Gilbertów. Nienawidzi wampirów. Relacje |-|Partnerki= Isobel Saltzman thumb|222px|Alaric i Isobel Saltzman Ric kochał Isobel nad życie. Był z nią bardzo związany, troszczył się o nią i był zmartwiony jej obsesją na temat wampirów. Jest świadkiem rzekomego porwania żony. Początkowo nie jest pewny tego, czego jest świadkiem, jednak po pewnym czasie kojarzy fakty i zaczyna szukać sprawcy zaginięcia żony. Alaric jest przekonany, że Isobel nie żyje. W akcie zemsty odnajduje Damona i próbuje go zabić, co kończy się niepowodzeniem. Wampir zabija łowcę, ale ten dzięki pierścieniowi Gilbertów, ożywa. Pierścień był podarunkiem od Isobel, która kochała Saltzmana równie mocno, jak on ją. Kiedy Ric dowiaduje się, że jego żona została przemieniona w wampira z własnej woli, przestaje szukać zemsty, jednak nie rozumie, dlaczego Isobel odrzuciła swoje życie i wybrała wampiryzm. Krótko po tym Isobel pojawia się w Mystic Falls i składa wizytę byłemu mężowi. Ich spotkanie nie przebiega w przyjaznych warunkach. Wampirzyca oczekuje, że Alaric nakłoni Elenę do spotkania z nią. Isobel opuszczając miasto, składa jeszcze jedną wizytę Ricowi. Saltzman nie wierzy w zmianę osobowości żony, prowokuje ją, aby ta zabiła go lub zauroczyła, bo nadal ją kocha i nie chce, aby jej obecny wizerunek przysłonił jej dawną osobowość. Isobel przyznaje, że przemiana w wampira była błędem, którego nie może odwrócić. Mówi Alaricowi, że go kocha, po czym wymazuje mu pamięć o tej rozmowie. Jenna Sommers frame|rightAlaric był nauczycielem Eleny i Jeremy'ego, dlatego miał kontakt z ich prawną opiekunką Jenną. Krótko po ich pierwszym spotkaniu, zaczynają spotykać się regularnie i zakochują się w sobie. Jenna jest osobą, która informuje Saltzmana, że Elena jest córką Isobel. Alaric jest w szoku, był przekonany, że żona nie miała dzieci. Jenna nie zna prawdy o wampirach i byłej żonie Alarica. Saltzman w trosce o nią nie wyjawia jej prawdy, Jenna dowiaduje się o wszystkim niedługo przed własną śmiercią. Meredith Fell thumb|left|222px Ratując Jeremy'ego, został potrącony przez samochód, a jego pierścień szwankował, dlatego Elena wezwała pogotowie i odeskortowała swojego opiekuna do szpitala. Poznaje tam Meredith, która jest lekarzem zajmującym się jego sprawą, jest też członkinią rady założycieli, o czym Saltzman nie wie. Podczas festynu spotyka Meredith, która unika swojego byłego chłopaka. Alaric ratuje ją z opresji, zostaje też ostrzeżony przez mężczyznę, który twierdzi że dr Fell jest wariatką. Podczas rozmowy z Meredith, dowiaduje się, że kobieta wie o wampirach. Zbliżają się do siebie, parę razy spotykają. thumb|222px|Pocałunek Meredith i Alarica.Podczas lunchu w Mystic Grill, Meredith wyznaje, że nie znosi, kiedy jej pacjenci umierają, dlatego w krytycznych przypadkach używa wampirzej krwi, aby ich ocalić. W zamian Alarc mówi jej o swojej pracy jako łowca i o pierścieniu Gilbertów. Damon podejrzewa, że to właśnie nowa dziewczyna Saltzmana jest zabójcą członków rady założycieli w co Alaric nie wieży. Podczas ich randki w Grillu, ratuje dziewczynę przed Kol'em, po czym idą do jej domu. Ric budzi się w nocy, znajduje pewne dokumenty związane ze śmiercią Billa Forbesa. Po czym zostaje obezwładniony przez Meredith i aresztowany. Po wyjściu wszystkie wątpliwości zostają rozwiane, to on zabijał członków rady, przez pierścień Gilbertów. Mimo, że między nim a Meredith zaczęło coś iskrzyć, ich związek nie trwał długo, a Alaric wkrótce zginął. Josette Laughlin |-|Przyjaciele= Damon Salvatore thumb|222px|Alarci Saltzman i Damon SalvatoreStosunki Alarcica i Damona od początku są skomplikowane. Saltzman przybywając do miasta, poszukuje wampira odpowiedzialnego za rzekomą śmierć żony. Z łatwością dowiaduje się, że to właśnie Damon stoi za tajemniczym zaginięciem Isobel. Dochodzi po między nimi do konfrontacji, Damon szydzi z Alarica i jego żądzy zemsty. Gdy ten usiłuje go zabić, wampir pozbawia go życia, jednak po niedługim czasie Ric ożywa. Ich stosunki poprawiają się po akcji ratunkowej Stefana, w której razem uczestniczą. Zaczynają współpracować, zabijają wampiry z grobowca i ratują młodszego z braci Salvatore. Alaric i Damon mają wspólne cele, przez co wiele razy łączą siły w walce o dobro rodziny Gilbertów i ochronie Mystic Falls. Ich przyjaźń poddaje próbie, Damon który zabija Alarica w chwili, gdy Saltzman próbuje powstrzymać go przed zabiciem ojca Caroline. Ich stosunki ulegają pogorszeniu, Ric nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z wampirem, ale ten naciska na niego licząc, że Alaric nadal będzie jego przyjacielem. Podczas powrotu Masona, Damon udaje się z prośbą o pomoc do Alarica, który jest jedną z niewielu osób, którym wampir ufa. Lockwood oczekuje przeprosin od wampira, co śmieszy Saltzmana. Alaric dobrze zna Damona, wie, że wampir nie jest skłonny do przeprosin. W tym samym odcinku (Ghost World), Damon przeprasza Alarica za dwukrotne zabicie go. Sposób jego przeprosin bawi nauczyciela, jednak wybacza Damonowi. Po incydencie z pierścieniem Gilbertów i zaklęciu Esther, Alaric jest w stadium przemiany w wampira. Doskonale wie, co stanie się jeśli pożywi się ludzką krwią, dlatego nie chce ukończyć przemiany i decyduje się na śmierć. Damon po rozmowie z dr.Fell, decyduje się pożegnać przyjaciela i spędza ostatnie chwile z Saltzmanem. Po przemianie jego emocje zostają wyłączone, co sprawia, że jest zagrożeniem dla każdego, nawet dla dawnego przyjaciela. Po śmierci Eleny, Alaric umiera. Pozostaje jednak w pamięci Salvatore'a, który cierpi po utracie drogiej mu osoby. Elena Gilbert thumb|222px|Alaric i Elena GilbertElena od samego początku znajomości z Alaricem jest dla niego bardzo przyjazna. Zapoznaje go z jej ciotką, Jenną po czym życie Alarica rozkwita. Po śmierci Jenny, Ric mieszka z Eleną i Jeremim opiekując się nimi. Sam twierdzi, że nie może być dla nich przykładem, ponieważ dużo pije, jednak Elena uważa, że Alaric jest jak rodzina. Razem z bratem właśnie tak go traktuje. Alaric jest dla Eleny ważną osobą i troszczy się o niego tak jak on o nią. Jeremy Gilbert thumb|left|222px|Alaric i Jeremy GilbertAlaric pojawił się w życiu młodego Gilberta niedługo po śmierci Vicki Donovan, wnosząc w jego życie promyk nadziei. Alaric był nauczycielem historii, który dał szansę na poprawę sytuacji w szkole Jeremiego. Od samego początku Ric posiadał wielki autorytet w oczach Gilberta. Jeremy z początku był zażenowany faktem, że jego ciotka spotyka się z nauczycielem, jednak szybko przekonuje się do Saltzmana. Po śmierci Jenny, Alaric wprowadza się do Gilbertów. Czuje się odpowiedzialny za ich bezpieczeństwo, mimo że dużo pije jest wzorcem dla Jeremy'ego, który pogodził się ze śmiercią ciotki i bardzo dojrzał. Przed przemianą Alarica w wampira, Jeremy prosi go, aby ten go nie opuszczał, jednak Saltzman tłumaczy mu, że musi inaczej byłby zagrożeniem dla każdego w Mystic Falls. Gilbertowi trudno jest pogodzić się ze śmiercią Alarica. Jednak rozumie całą sytuacje i akceptuje decyzje Rica. Ciekawostki Galeria AlaricSaltzman2-feature.jpg alaric 4x02.gif Alaric.png Alaricjakopierwotny.png tumblr_m35bgbNP6j1qk381no1_250.gif tumblr_m35bgbNP6j1qk381no2_250.gif tumblr_m35bgbNP6j1qk381no3_250.gif Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Łowcy wampirów Kategoria:Rodzina Saltzman Kategoria:Członkowie Rady Założycieli Kategoria:Zabici przez Damona Salvatore Kategoria:Zabici przez Esther Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Zabici przez Rebekę Kategoria:Zabici przez Elenę Gilbert Kategoria:Zabici przez Klausa Kategoria:Pierwotni Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania